In the field of fiber optic communications, an optical signal coupling assembly often includes a first connector and a second connector coupling to the first connector to realize transmission of signals. Transmission quality of the signals is determined by the alignment between the first connector and the second connector, and the alignment between a light source and the first or second connector.